4.7-Elf of the Desert
"Elves from the Desert" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. Inside De Ornielle’s mansion, everyone but Tabitha is fast asleep. Moving without a sound, she kisses Saito on the cheek before departing. Stirred by the closing of the door, Saito manages to find and stop her departure. Tabitha explains that she is departing for Gallia, but couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye. Shyly, she describes how Saito makes her hesitate, but their conversation is cut short by Bleu , Jeanette, and Jack, admitting they are here to kill him, fighting soon breaks out in the courtyard. Meanwhile a trio of Elves lurks in the forest waiting cautiously, making sure not to be seen by any humans. In the courtyard, Saito is without Delflinger, and can only dodge Jack’s attacks, left alone Jeanette sneaks inside the mansion. Tabitha fights Bleu, but he shows himself to be the better fighter by managing her and Sylphid at the same time. Eventually, the battle awakens everyone else and the Ondine knights step in. Inside, Jeanette takes Louise’s wand and forces her outside the window. As the Ondine knights fight Jack, Saito tries to save Louise only to have Jeanette threaten to expose Louise’s body if he comes nearer. As the fight amongst the grounds continues on the other side of the house Siesta tries to stop Tiffania from joining the fight, and the Elves appear from the forest bent on kidnapping Tiffa. Suddenly, Damien appears and uses a weird device to create an alchemic change. As the ground turns to water everyone becomes distracted allowing Louise to escape. Suddenly a scream from Siesta comes from behind the house, with her wand back Louise commands the scene with Jeanette, and has Saito go to protect Siesta. Appearing from around the bend Saito draws the attention of the Elves, not wanting to fight him they cast a sleeping spell on the water, and everyone touching it falls asleep. Later, waking up in a strange house, Tiffa and Saito find out that they are in the land of the Elves on a small oasis in the middle of a desert. Tiffa is now dressed in a traditional Elvin garb, and that they were kidnapped from De Ornielle. Their captor is a young elf named Luctiana who is a human researcher, since Elves and humans rarely interact she finds them fascinating and has been granted privilege by the elders to hold them. Luctiana admits that Tiffa was taken because she is a half-elf who can use void magic, while Saito was Gandalfr and was deemed too much of a threat to be left alone. Meanwhile, in Tristain, Louise petitions the Queen on a search party for Saito, but to no avail. Romalia has asked for discretion in the matter while they handle the situation. Unable to persuade the Queen’s mind Louise leaves defeated, outside the palace walls the Ondine knights and the rest of Saito’s friends wait to hear the news, and are shocked to find nothing being done by their country. Louise travels back to De Ornielle alone and depressed. Unable to bear the situation, she goes to her room and packs a trunk to prepare for a trip to the elf lands. Meanwhile, in the oasis Saito tries to escape with Tiffania, but a barrier prevents them from leaving the oasis. Unable to leave yet, they decide to take a swim in the water. Saito still wearing his jeans is confronted by a naked Tiffa, trying to respect his relationship with Louise and his friendship with Tiffa he looks away, but Tiffa doesn’t make it any easier. Scraping against a large rock that was jetting out of the water, Saito notices a metal plate and rivets. Confused, he dives underwater and sees that it is actually a large jet fighter (F-4 Phantom) from his world. Panning back to Tristain, Louise attempts to leave in the middle of the night, but Siesta stops her wishing to join the quest. Louise concedes after the debate until Tabitha reveals herself, wishing to join. Tabitha offers Sylphid as a way to travel, and the three set off for the elf lands. Despite her speed, the journey to the Elf lands would take 4 days of constant flying, but luckily out from the clouds the Osland appears. Unable to sit around, the Ondine Knights and some of the magic academy have the same idea as the girls and the two groups join as one to find Saito and Tiffa. The episode ends with their convergence. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4<> Top Of Page [[4.6-A_Chaotic_Hot_Spring|'<< F4-Ep6 The Chaotic Hotspring ']] - [[4.8-Escape_Through_the_Sewer|'F4-Ep8 Escape Though the Sewer >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Anime